9
About "9" is just a placeholder name until I come up with an actual name. I know English and am studying Japanese. We have too many conlangs based off of Western European languages, so I will make this language closer to Japanese, though I will attempt to create word roots completely from scratch. I plan to use some symmetry with the letters. This is a work in progress. Everything is subject to change. Phonology Alphabet There are no capital letters. However, to transliterate <ŋ> the capital letter is used. The pronunciation of the consonants by themselves, such as when spelling something out, is formed by taking the letter and combining it with the vowel /e/. The order for collation starts at the top-left of the grid, going left to right, then up to down. Sounds * is normally i, but can be pronounced j before a vowel. * can be pronounced anywhere from e to ɛ, but must be ɛ before i * can be pronounced anywhere from a to ɑ * can be pronounced anywhere from o to ɔ, but must be ɔ before u * is normally u, but can be pronounced w before a vowel. * can be pronounced s or ʃ * can be pronounced z or ʒ * All other consonants represent their IPA equivalents. Structure Syllable Structure The syllable structure is ©V(N), where * © is an optional consonant. * V is a vowel (or diphthong). * (N) is an optional nasal: , <ŋ>, or There are rules for which nasal can be used. Taking a sample word with structure V1(N1)C2V2N2, * If C2 is a row 3/4 consonant, N1 must be in the same group. * If C2 is a row 2 consonant, N1 is null. * (word final) N2 must match the group of V2. Sentence Structure The unmarked word order of the language is (S)(O)V. A sentence only needs a verb to be grammatically correct. In these cases, the subject (and object, if applicable) is determined by context. Numbers Basic Numbers This language will use a dozenal base. The symbols for the digits are simply an underlined letter. With this system, reading out a string of digits is as simple as reading out the letter with the vowel /o/. The word for "zero" has two possible pronunciations. It is normally /o/, but in certain cases such as when an ambiguity can occur between the number and the letter , then /ao/ is used instead. Larger Numbers is "dozen" and is "gross". When counting, you need to explicitly say "one dozen" and "one gross" instead of simply "dozen" and "gross". A dash may be inserted between place boundaries for easier readability. Nouns Nouns do not decline. A noun can represent one of any number, gender, or definiteness. Case Particles Particles will be used to indicate the case of nouns. They are placed after the noun they modify. Noun Classes Every noun falls into one of five main classes. Of course, the classes themselves are nouns in their own right. One thing that classes are used for is counting nouns. Each of these classes have sub-classes for extra precision, but there is nothing wrong with using the main class. Determiners Note that the determiner for non-existance uses the word for "zero", so that literally means "zero people". Personal Pronouns The most general way to refer to a person is by using their name, even when talking directly to them. A second-person pronoun exists, but it is mainly to be used if you don't know the name of who you are speaking to. However, using your own name to speak about yourself is considered childish or egotistic, so only the first-person pronoun sees general use. Note that there is no third person pronoun. Again, the name of who you are talking about is to be used if it is known. Otherwise, use the phrase ; "that person". The suffix is added to indicate a group including the person you are talking about. This can be used to pluralize the pronouns, but it is not limited to being added to pronouns. e.g. = we, = you (plural), = Alice and her group. Adjectives All adjectives will be gradable. All other adjectives as we know them in English will be expressed by stative verbs. Adjectives will use for their final consonant. The nominal form will have An adjective ending in <-la> is neutral. Words toward the negative direction end with <-li>; toward the positive direction, <-lu>. (Positive/Negative here does not necessarily correlate to desirable/undesirable.) Reduplicating the last syllable of the <-li> and <-lu> forms indicate a greater degree. It is possible to reduplicate this last syllable multiple times, but it is discouraged in non-casual situations. Reduplicating the last syllable for the <-la> forms instead create the nominal form of the word. The suffixes <-le> and <-lo> are used to say that you want it toward the direction of the <-li> word and the <-lu> word, respectively. Depending on which word it is used with, it will form constructions such as the comparative and excessive degree. means "it is average and I want it toward the direction of good", basically meaning "better". means "there are many and I want it toward the direction of few", basically meaning "too much". Adjectives are placed directly before a noun to modify them. e.g. = "many people". Verbs Verbs conjugate for tense and polarity. Aspect is determined by auxiliary words placed before the verb. Mood is determined by auxiliary verbs placed after the main verb. A basic verb ends in <-ta>, <-da>, <-pa>, <-ba>, <-ka>, or <-ga>. Copula The copula is . It is used to say that a noun is another noun. Existence The verb to show existence is . This can be translated to English verbs such as "to exist", "to be located", "to happen", or "to have" depending on how it is used. Note that this construction uses the genitive case, so it literally means "A 'my dog' exists". Tense and Polarity To create the past tense, change <-a> to <-e>. To create the future tense, change <-a> to <-o>. To make verbs negative, add the appropriate nasal at the end. The copula conjugates irregularly.